What Am I?
by Got the Jitters
Summary: After a tragic battle, Rex and Ahsoka make a huge discovery that will change their lives for better or for worse. When someone betrays the Jedi and the Republic, Rex is forced to determine not only the galaxy's fate, but who he is. ON HIATUS but NOT abandoned!
1. A Desperate Battle

_What Am I?_ By Got the Jitters

_**I know, I know. You're probably screaming at me to stop adding new stories and update the ones I already have! Well, I can't update one of them until I get more reviews and as for the other one, I'm still waiting for inspiration for the next chapter. Never fear though, I WILL update them! But at the moment here's an idea I had that I couldn't wait to put into words. This story will be more serious than the others and unlike my other stories/disasters, was not written with laughter intended. Please don't expect me to update quickly. That depends on the reviews. But I promise not to leave it hanging for more than a month or so. I'm not THAT mean. Hopefully, this story will progress at a normal pace and hopefully you'll like. What am I forgetting? Ah, yes. The all-important disclaimer. I don't own Star Wars: The Clone Wars or any of the characters. Seriously, who on this site does? This IS fan fiction. Will you really sue me if I don't include a disclaimer? Maybe I should try it sometime and see what happens… But I'm just being on the safe side this time. I hope the characters will be in character but if they aren't don't say I didn't try. So enough chit-chat. On to the story!**_

Clone Captain Rex ran for his life as bombs exploded around him. He was the only trooper left on the battle field. The rest had either been killed, or escaped on the rescue transports that had arrived just in time to avoid a huge clone massacre. Even then lots of clones, including Rex's best friend Commander Cody, had lost their lives in this battle due to those backstabbing Separatists. But there was no time to mourn the losses. He would do that later if he didn't join them first, that is. _"REX! Do you read me? Rex, you need to get out of there!"_ Anakin's worried voice sounded over the comm. Rex had kind of figured that out. He was surrounded on all sides by enemies, without a friend in sight and a squadron of battle droids was between the last transport and him. It was hard to believe that this horrible day had started the way it did.

It was supposed to be a simple mission: get in there, blast a few battle droids, save the citizens, and free another city from the merciless Separatists' iron fist. No complicated battle plans, just straight and simple. Apparently the city had become a Separatist city against their will. Apparently they were going to help the clones blast the battle droids. At least, that was what the city leaders and the Generals had agreed to in secret. This would be easy, Rex had participated in a lot more hard and deadly battles before- right? Rex laughed bitterly. That was what the citizens had WANTED them to think. In reality, this whole battle was a trap. Set by the city itself. Right from the start, things had gone wrong. First, there were WAY more battle droids then what they had been led to believe. Second, Asajj Ventress had been there, despite the city's assurances that no Dark Jedi or Sith was there. She was the one who cut down Cody. Last of all, the very people that the clones had been trying to help turned on them without warning. Cody never had a chance. The other clones were forced to retreat outside the city, where they were quickly surrounded by a droid army. If it hadn't been for the rescue transports, they would all be dead.

Suddenly, a searing pain caused Rex to stumble. He looked down and saw that he had been shot in the side. The wound looked nasty, and he was losing blood fast. Rex pressed his hand to his side tightly and forced himself to keep running, despite the agonizing pain. He was close enough so that he could see the transport in the distance… _"Just keep going Rex, just keep moving…" _he thought to himself. Darkness blurred the edge of his vision and his legs grew weak. Rex stumbled again and again. Finally he collapsed, unable to go farther. _"I always knew I was going to die in battle… Wait, what are you thinking soldier? Get up! You're not dead yet!" _Rex scrambled to his feet, searching desperately for some reserve strength. Then something strange happened. He was filled with peace and calmness like he had never known before. His body now surged with strength. But that wasn't the strangest part. The world around him seemed to slow. The bolts whizzing through the air flew in slow motion. Everything was affected, except himself. Taking advantage of this, Rex ran full speed dogging obstacles of all kinds with amazing ease. He reached the transport, but the strange energy that had filled him deserted him as quickly as it had come. It left him feeling twice as drained and exhausted as before. The last thing Rex remembered seeing was Ahsoka's worried face as she pulled him on board.

Ahsoka paced worriedly back and forth across the hall way. Rex was currently receiving much-needed medical attention. As soon as he was stable she could see him. _"What if he doesn't become stable?"_ she wondered. But Ahsoka pushed that though out of her mind quickly. He would get better. He had to. He'd survived too much, he made it to the transport even! Still Ahsoka couldn't help but worry, he had looked really bad when they took him to the emergency room. It was amazing he had survived that battle. Something had happened when Rex sprinted towards the rescue transport, something that only Ahsoka had seen. As she watched helplessly Rex fell and she had feared he wouldn't get back up. But then he stood and ran faster then she had known it was possible for a clone trooper to run. He had reached a speed that only Jedi were supposed to achieve. Even more amazing, he had managed to dodge all the obstacles the Separatists threw at him, blaster bolts, bombs, and droids alike. Ahsoka had never seen anything like it. No normal trooper could do that. But then again, Rex never was on the 'normal' side.

He had always been unique, if that were possible for a clone. Yah, sure he had the same face as thousands of other men. So what if his voice was identical to hundreds of others? Who cares if everyone else says he's a one of an army of thoughtless, fighting, invaluable monsters? Ahsoka didn't. When she looked at the clones, instead of seeing thousands of identical animals brought into the universe solely to work and fight, she saw thousands of different, individual men. Each with his own strengths and weaknesses, talents, and dreams. People could breed clones to look the same, but they could never make each one's personality and thoughts the same. They could come close, but there would always be a clone that looked at the world differently than his bothers. True, some clones HAD become mindless animals, but she found usually that was because of the hard treatment some people gave the clones. The majority still had their individuality and she prayed it would stay that way.

The door opened and a medic came out. "You can see him now," he told her. Ahsoka smiled gratefully at the medic and walked into the room. Rex lay on a white hospital bed with his side bandaged. His dark brown eyes searched around the room and came to rest on her. "Ahsoka…" he mumbled drowsily. She could tell they gave him drugs to help with the pain. She smiled and stepped forward. "High, Rex. How are you feeling?"

"Better. What happened?"

"You lost consciousness. That was quite a blaster wound you got there." Before Rex could reply, a medical droid swept into the room. "We must dress your wound with bacta sir. To get rid of any possible infection," it said in an electronic voice. "Go right ahead," Rex groaned. While the droid worked they continued to talk.

"I heard about Cody," Ahsoka said in a small voice. Rex looked down sadly. "He was a good friend and Commander. He will be missed," he concluded. Clones didn't take deaths as harshly as other people because they had learned to grieve quickly and move on fast. Instead of thinking how the dead person was gone from their life forever, they liked to think about seeing their friends again after death. That was a lot less depressing way to look at death, and it helped save your life on the battle field, but it still didn't help to ease all the pain of losing Cody. He was a dear and loyal friend, always offering good advice and pitching in to help. Instead of remembering Cody as he was when he died, Rex tried to remember him laughing and happy.

"What you did back there was amazing," Ahsoka said, changing the subject. Rex frowned, trying to remember.

"And you were referring to..?"

"That last sprint you made to the transport. How did you do that? I've never seen anything like it from a clone!"

"What do you mean, 'from a clone'?"

"Well, only Jedi are supposed to be able to do stuff like that, using the Force."

"Oh. I don't know how I did it. I just did."

"Maybe we should..," Ahsoka was cut off by Rex's yell of pain. "What's wrong?" she asked in alarm. Rex was twitching wildly trying desperately to peel the bacta bandages off his side. "Off!" he cried, obviously in pain. He was panting, gasping for breath and sweating. Ahsoka touched his skin and felt that he was burning hot. "Take it off!"

**Cliffhanger! Though I really don't know if it was effective. Please tell me by reviewing! You can tell me if you squealed in delight upon reading this or glared in hatred of my horrible excuse for writing. It will only take a minute. You know you want to… And of course please keep them rated K-K+. As always anything higher will be deleted, no offence intended. **


	2. The Chosen One, Is He?

_Chapter Two_

**Watch out! Here comes Chapter Two! I really intended to add chapters to my other stories before I update this, but when I sat down to write all I could think of was this story. So here we are. Thanks so much for reviewing people! By the way, have you noticed that EVERYONE loves to injure Rex in their stories? Poor guy. Lol! :D**

Ahsoka stared at Rex in horror as he tossed and turned with agony. Believe it or not, the droid was first to figure out what needed to be done. "Take it off!" it exclaimed and hurried to remove the bacta bandages. Almost as soon as they were gone, Rex went limp. Ahsoka slumped by his bedside with relief. "What happened?" she gasped. Bacta was supposed to be soothing, not cause agonizing pain and a high fever! The droid pressed a wet washcloth to Rex's forehead and tried to make the fevered captain comfortable. Ahsoka tried to make sense of what she just saw. Bacta was soothing and cleansed wounds on non-Force sensitive patients. On Force- sensitive patients, it caused affects very much like what Rex just went through as a result of the midi-chlorines in their blood. But Rex wasn't Force-sensitive. He was a clone for Force's sake! It was genetically impossible! Was it? She remembered the strange thing that had happened when Rex had dashed to the transport. There was only one way to find out if he was a Force- sensitive. She straitened up. "Droid?" she asked. The droid stopped and looked at her. "Yes, Miss Tano?"

"I want you to take a sample of this captain's blood and analyze it for midi-chlorines. Can you do that please? It is a matter of great importance." She gave it a friendly smile. "And please don't tell anyone- not even Master Skywalker- for it is highly classified information." The droid seemed flattered that it would be trusted with such an important errand. "Right away Miss Tano!" it exclaimed, before rushing to do as it was told. A few minutes later the droid returned with the results. Ahsoka sank into a nearby chair as she scrolled through them. Rex's midi-chlorines were higher than Anakin's! _"What does this mean?"_ she thought. _"What does this make him?"_ she wondered and cast a glance at the sickly Rex. If the results were true, this made Rex a genetic miracle, and to bounty hunters as well as anyone who wants to make some money, valuable. Bounty hunters were continually kidnapping clones and selling them as slaves. Ahsoka had to admit, clones made the perfect slaves. They were bred to do and be good at anything they were ordered to do, and they could adapt quickly and easily. Clone Slavers, as they were called, could make a fortune off a few captured clones, and they were becoming a big problem to the Republic.

A Force- sensitive clone would be like a rare jewel to the Clone Slavers, and Ahsoka's first thoughts were on how to keep Rex safe from those villains. She had no doubt he could take care of himself, but Clone Slavers tended to gang up on and single specific clones out and catch them unarmed. Those cowards! Ahsoka hated them as much as she did the Separatists. Next she wondered about what this made Rex. He was stronger in the Force than Anakin! Did that make HIM the Chosen One? If so, what did that make Anakin? Just a really strong Jedi? She needed help. Someone who would know exactly what to do. It couldn't be Anakin, he'd just be jealous! Obi-Wan wouldn't be much help either. He'd just say something mystical which would be absolutely no help at all. Probably something along the lines of, "The Force works in mysterious ways. That's all I can say." Then he'd shrug dismissively. No, she needed someone else. A name popped into her head and she hurried to her quarters.

"Master Yoda?" she stood before the holo image of Yoda sitting comfortably on his hover chair. "Padawan Tano," he acknowledged. "Why call me you did?" he asked. "A personal matter of great importance has arisen, and…" she paused. "I feel that Masters Kenobi and Skywalker would be of no help. So I came to you."

"Tell me the problem, will you?"

"Well… um…" she took a deep breath. "It's Clone Captain Rex." Then she told him the whole story, starting with the battle and ending when she left to talk to Yoda. When she was finished, Yoda was silent for a moment as he meditated on this new situation. "Thinking of doing, what were you?"

"Well, I considered keeping it a secret but the Force doesn't seem to like that suggestion." The Force played a big role in a Jedi's decision-making. A Jedi would suggest something to the Force with their mind, and if the Force felt uneasy with it, it was probably a wrong decision. If the Force didn't react at all, the Jedi needed to relax and clear their mind, because the Force will always respond but the Jedi sometimes aren't able to hear correctly or at all because of worry and distractions. If the Force felt content with the suggestion, then it was probably a good decision. "I also considered telling Kenobi and Skywalker but the Force didn't like that either. Instead it led me here. I feel that you have some answers."

"Say what to do, I cannot. But to help, I am willing. Tell the other Jedi, you must not for sure. Lead to only suffering, on the captain's part it would. Recondition him they would, for Skywalker's jealousy. Make him a target for Clone Slavers, it also would."

"Should I tell him? Clones are horrible liars, and if he were questioned he would give himself away."

"Teach him to avoid giving to much information, you can. Keep this from him, you should not. Change his life, this will."

"Does this make him the Chosen One?"

"Think it does, I do. To dark to be the Chosen One, Skywalker is."

"What about Anakin? He would try to kill Rex! This news might even turn him to the Dark Side!"

"Just a powerful Jedi, Anakin is. Hope, I do that turn he will not." Yoda smirked, something very rare for him. "Like him better a Jedi, not a Sith, I personally do."

"Should… should I train him?"

"Seen the captain, I have. A good presence, he has, unlike Skywalker's darkened one. Object to it, I would not, if secret it could be kept. But depends on him, it does. Ask him, you should, before doing anything."

"Thank you, Master Yoda," Ahsoka said, bowing respectfully. Just as she cutting the connection, Anakin burst in. She jumped and let out a little yelp of surprise. Anakin looked dark and angry and his eyes looked sort of yellow. He towered above her and griped her shoulder tightly. "What were you doing?" he demanded forcefully. "I..I was… Ahsoka stammered. "ANSWER ME!"

**Oh, I'm so mean aren't I? Yet another cliffhanger. So did you like it? Did you think it was lousy? Review and let me know!**


	3. Thoughts In The Night

_**A word from the Author:**_ Hey, hey, hey, everybody, this is jediclonecowgirl, but this clearly not my fiction. It's the great work of Got the Jitters. We're working together on this. And this is my first chapter of "What Am I" or "Feel the Force".

Ahsoka's eyes shot open and she let out a scream before she realized that everything had been a nightmare.

"_Everything was just a nightmare… whew!" _she thought. She would have expected any Jedi to fall, but NOT her Master!

"_Everyone… but not Anakin. Not my Skyguy," _Ahsoka thought as she sat up.

She remembered the talk she had with Yoda today. She didn't know what to believe anymore. Who was the REAL "Chosen One"? Why was she sensing REX in the Force all of a sudden? And what was up with all of this anyway? This was one of those times where she just wanted someone for advice. At the moment Ahsoka would have been happy with anyone she knew from the Jedi Temple. Master Plo, Master Kenobi, Master Luminara… anyone, but she clearly couldn't tell her Master. He would probably get mad at her, or worse.

"_Who am I supposed to ask about this?"_ she mentally asked herself.

Just then, she remembered another thing: a secret that Cody had told her and Rex long before he had died. He had told them that the medics had just found out that he was a Force-sensitive. They had promised not to tell Master Kenobi. Ahsoka had no idea why Cody wanted that these days. Then the door opened, ripping her out of her thoughts. Anakin was standing in front of it.

"Hey, Snips. Still awake?" he asked and looked worried.

"Had a nightmare," Ahsoka mumbled.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" Anakin asked. To Ahsoka, he looked even more worried than before.

"No, no! It's nothing bad," Ahsoka replied.

"If something bothers you, you know you can always talk to me," Anakin just said.

"Yes," Ahsoka answered and nodded.

"Okay…" Anakin replied with a sigh and closed the door again.

"_No I can't. I can't talk to you about everything. Not about this. I can't tell you that the Captain of the 501__st__ legion is probably FORCE-SENSITIVE!"_ Ahsoka thought as soon as she was sure that Anakin was far enough away.

She slid off her bunk, knelt down in front of it and pulled out her personal holo-journal. She kept all her secrets, emotions and things, and things that weren't supposed to be seen by others in it. She also had a list in it that she had named:** "Things that I can never talk about with my master!"** The first thing was that she had kissed a clone once, that she had never heard from again, since she and Anakin never were the ones to command that battalion. She regretted it deeply, because she now knew how foolish it had been.

Her Master had never found out about it and it was good like that. He probably would've sent her back, if he hadn't been in the healing wing in the Temple that day. Ahsoka looked at the second thing. She hated it more than the first. It was that she accidently dropped a detonator in the middle of a battle once.

"_It was an accident and none of my men got hurt. It's just that my Master can't know about this. He wouldn't trust me anymore, when it comes to leading my men on my own,"_ she thought before she added a third thing.

**Number 3: That I'm the only one who knows about the fact, that CAPTAIN REX IS PROBABLY FORCE-SENSITIVE!**

Ahsoka turned her journal off again and pushed it back under her bunk. She tried to sleep again, but she couldn't. There was just waaaay to much going through her head.

_**Ending Word:**_ I hope that this fits a little and that I didn't fail completely. Well… There's nothing left to say so I'll just say bye-bye and **may the Force be with you.**


	4. With New Love And Strong In The Force

_**A word from the Author:**_ Hey there everybody, this is jediclonecowgirl. This is the next chapter of the fiction _"What Am I"_ or _"Feel the Force"_ before it's the turn of Got the Jitters to write the next one. We're taking turns with the writing after that chapter. But now I'm going to stop blabbering and start.

As Ahsoka woke up the next day, she wasn't the slightest bit tired, even though it was early. Her Master and even the clones were still sleeping. But she left her quarters anyways and headed for the medical bay.

"_I'm lucky that I can get there safely with no clones or my Master seeing me, and the navigation officers are all on the bridge. Lucky me!" _Ahsoka thought, before she reached the medical bay a little later.

Rex's blood testwas done and she wanted to see exactly how Force-Sensitive he was. The test taken earlier right after the 'bacta incident' had been hurried and rushed so it only gave a rough estimate of Rex's Midi-Chlorians. In fact, it didn't even guarantee that he was Force-Sensitive. A part of Ahsoka hoped that the earlier blood test was going to be proven wrong by the proper and more accurate blood test being taken at the moment, while the other part sort of hoped it wasn't. She was in the medical bay, so she slipped into the room Rex was waiting in.

"How did the test turn out?" Ahsoka asked.

"Ask the droid Ahsoka. I don't get this…" Rex mumbled.

"How did the test turn out?" Ahsoka asked, turning to the medical droid.

"2700 Midi-Chlorians, Miss Tano," the medical droid replied in an electronic voice.

"Exactly the same as my Master," Ahsoka managed to mumble.

"Great… THAT'S JUST GREAT! WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO NOW?" Rex exclaimed.

Ahsoka placed a comforting hand on Rex's back, trying to soothe the clone. She didn't know how or if she should tell her Master, or even the rest of the Council, but she kept her emotions away.

"Calm down, Rex. I'm going to help you with this. We can do it together," Ahsoka replied in a soothing voice. Their faces came close together.

"Really?" Rex asked. Ahsoka didn't laugh, but he still looked comically forlorn to her.

"Really," Ahsoka answered. Their faces came even closer and then they kissed.

As Rex pulled apart, Ahsoka managed to whisper something she had kept in her heart almost ever since she met Rex on Cristophsis.

"I love you Rex," Ahsoka whispered.

Rex had kept the same secret in his heart, almost since the day he first met Ahsoka.

"I love you to, Ahsoka," Rex mumbled back and pulled Ahsoka into another kiss.

As they pulled away again, Ahsoka asked Rex if she should tell her Master about their love.

"It's risky, Ahsoka, but it's up to you. You can if you really want to, but just don't tell him that I'm Force-sensitive," he said before kissing Ahsoka again.

As they pulled away again, Ahsoka yawned.

"You should go back to sleep, Ahsoka," Rex whispered, sounding worried.

"Yah… That's what I should do," Ahsoka mumbled sleepily.

She kissed Rex good bye and headed back to her quarters again. She knew that it was extremely against the Jedi code to love Rex, but her heart had been leading her. She wondered if her Master would understand, but then she decided to just ask him about it later. She fell onto her bed and closed her eyes again. Later, she woke up because of the sound of the door opening.

"Ahsoka?" Anakin whispered

"Why are you still asleep, Snips?" Anakin asked and sat down by her bed.

"I've been awake already," Ahsoka responded quickly.

"And I want to talk to you," she added.

"Then just go ahead and tell me," Anakin said.

"MasterI'minlove," she said quickly. Too quick for Anakin to understand.

"You'll have to repeat that Snips, I couldn't understand you," Anakin said.

"I'm in love Master, I have a boyfriend!" Ahsoka repeated more understandable.

Anakin wrapped his arms around the girl. He knew that she was worried he would send her back, now that he knew.

"It's okay Snips. I won't send you back because of that. If you want to know, I'm not only in love, I'm married! You can trust me with love-things. I won't tell the Council," Anakin replied.

"Really, Master?" Ahsoka asked and found herself sounding like Rex had in the medical bay.

"Really," Anakin replied and pulled her into a hug.

_**Ending Word: **_This was Chapter Four. I know it's short once again and kind of boring, but the story ain't over yet. There's nothing left to say, so bye-bye and **may the Force be with you!**


	5. A Ghostly Visitor And A Training Debate

**Hi people, it's me again, Got the Jitters! Did you miss me? The last two chapters were written by jediclonecowgirl, and I think they were very good. So let's give her a round of applause! (Clap, clap, clap) Her two chapters were great, but they left me scratching my head and wondering "What on Earth am I supposed to write now?" So I spent a good long time brainstorming ideas and here's what I came up with.**

"No!" Ahsoka could hardly believe it. For all her reasoning, arguments, and reassurances, Rex's answer to become her secret Padawan was still "No!" His reasons? He claimed it was "out of place" for a clone, and that he, a "mere" expendable clone had no business being a Jedi. So now she stood, arms folded across her chest and an angry scowl on her face as her mind raced to come up with an argument that would change his mind. Here's what she came up with. "Argh! You are SO stubborn! Can't you see? You could be the REAL Chosen One! You MUST train! (Here she stomped her foot) Whatever possessed me to KISS YOU! I… I..." She was too frustrated to come up with anything more to say, so with an "Ughh!" she whirled around and stomped away, leaving a very hurt and bewildered Rex.

If it hadn't been for his injured side, Rex would have probably run after Ahsoka and tried to make her see reason. Instead, he sighed and shook his head. This was simply too much to take in all in one day. First, he had found out he was extremely Force-sensitive. He supposed it shouldn't have come as such a complete shock, because Cody had also been Force-sensitive. Not much though, not nearly enough to actually be able to use the Force, but any Force-sensitivity was enough to make him a genetic miracle. Unlike Ahsoka, Rex knew all too well why Cody would want to keep something like that secret. But for Rex to actually be as Force-sensitive as Anakin- it was simply amazing.

Then the other matter, he was actually in love with his JEDI COMMANDER! He knew that this was breaking one of the most important rules, and he wondered if admitting their growing love back there in the medical bay had been wise. He had loved Ahsoka for a long time, but had never worked up the courage to tell her. Those few words spoken by Ahsoka had changed everything, and that morning had officially become the best one of his life. If only Cody were there… He would know what- "To do? Actually, I don't." Rex almost screamed. Cody's ghostly blue image stood before him, his armor polished and shining, his helmet held in the crook of his arm, and a smirk on his lips. Cody's voice sounded magnified, and all around. Rex could almost FEEL his presence. "You're… you're…"

"A ghost? Yes I am. But don't worry. I couldn't hurt you if I tried, and I don't want to."

"What… what do you want?"

"I came here to talk to you. You look like you could use some friendly advice, not that I could give you much."

"What do you think I should do?"

"Personally, I would train. I think you and Anakin both are the Chosen Ones. After all, the prophesy never said there was only ONE."

"Well…"

"It's up to you," Cody said. He looked at something Rex couldn't see and said, "Oh! I've got to go, Qui-Gon wants me! See you around!" And with that, he disappeared.

Rex shook his head again. This was too weird. But he did know what to do now. He grabbed his temporary crutches that he couldn't wait to discard of, and hobbled after Ahsoka.

Ahsoka was sulking in her room when someone knocked on the door. She opened it to find Rex. They both started to speak at once, then stopped.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, you go first!" Ahsoka said.

"No, you go first."

"Okay, well I wanted to say I'm sorry for getting mad at you and saying those things. Will you forgive me?"

"Of course. And I've… changed my mind."

A few hours later Ahsoka was on the computer searching for the nearest planet that had light saber crystals. You couldn't have a light saber without the all-important crystal. It determined the color and gave the light saber its deadly power. And you couldn't train to be a Jedi without a light saber, so naturally their first priority was to find the right crystal and construct Rex's light saber. Several different planets grew these crystals, but even then each crystal was a challenge to find. And this crystal hunt would be even harder, because it had to be secret, with only Master Yoda, herself, and of course Rex knowing about it. The closest planet that had these crystals was called Danzoar. It consisted mostly or rocky canyons and caves, with the occasional forest. The planet had few settlements, it was mostly wilderness. But what excuse would they have to go there alone? This required Master Yoda's help. But before she called him, she wanted to have a simple lesson on how to guard your thoughts and mind with a Force-shield, and how to touch the Force, with Rex. It was absolutely crucial that he know how to do this in the presence of Jedi or Sith.

Rex and Ahsoka sat in a vacant room besides themselves and the chairs they sat on. "Okay, first you need to learn to touch the Force, because you can't do much of anything as a Jedi if you can't call on the Force. First relax, and then listen closely to everything around you," Ahsoka instructed. Rex did so. He had never really bothered to listen to quiet before. His life had always been chaotic, and he had never relaxed like this before. But now, he thought he felt and heard something. It was like a presence, almost. It was similar to what he felt when Cody had visited as a ghost, but stronger. A lot stronger. It whispered in his mind, his ears, and his heart all at once. It seemed to be within and out of him at the same time. Somehow, he knew what was happening outside of the room, even though he couldn't hear or see outside. He heard the presence whispered things even though everything was silent, and it showed him images even though his eyes were closed. It was like being able to see, hear, and feel everything at once, on the entire ship. It was absolutely overwhelming.

He could also feel what others around him were feeling. Ahsoka was feeling warm and happy. The clones nearby were feeling… His eyes snapped open. Rex and Ahsoka sprang to their feet at the same moment. "Ahsoka…" Rex started. "I feel it too," was the breathless reply. They rushed outside to witness a violent fistfight among the clones. Rex leapt foreword and struggled to separate the fighting clones. "STOP!" Ahsoka screamed. They all stopped. "What is the meaning of this!" she demanded. One reluctant clone stepped forward. "Well Sniper called me a…"

"Wait!" Ahsoka exclaimed, and raised her hands. "I take it back. Go tell Master Skywalker what happened. Hee-hee. He'd LOVE to help you guys out," Ahsoka said, trying to hide a mischievous grin. As Ahsoka and Rex walked back to the room, Rex inquired what it was that he had sensed back there. "That, was the Force," Ahsoka said happily. Rex was catching on fast. The rest of the day was spent teaching Rex the basics: Force-shielding, Force- touching, and Force- calling. Force-calling is basically using the Force to lift objects. Rex caught on quickly, and was able to move small objects. Force- touching was the ability to touch the Force so it tells you what's going on around you, the exact same thing Rex had done that had allowed him to sense the clones' skirmish.

After training, Ahsoka headed to her room to call Yoda and talk to him about the crystal situation. She met Anakin along the way, hopelessly trying to sort out the clones' argument.

**Well people, that was Chapter Five! Already? This story's flying by. (Does mind trick) You will review! That sentence was backed by Ahsoka Tano. Now I'm going to take a page out of jediclonecowgirl's book and say good-bye and **_**may the Force be with you.**_


	6. Playful Bickering Or Just Bickering

_**A word from the Author:**_ Hey there everybody, this is jediclonecowgirl. It's my turn with writing "What am I" or "Feel the Force". I won't be giving a long speech now and start.

Asoka couldn't help but slow down to hear what was going on. "Sniper called me a bumbling Gungan!" the clone who had originally spoken up complained. "Yah, well Hawk spilt my drink!" Sniper shot back. "And he ruined my favorite shirt, too!"

"Sooo…. You got into a fist fight over THAT?" Anakin asked not believing it. The clones looked sheepish. "You did, didn't you?" he said dryly. "Great," Anakin sighed. "What am I supposed to do with you two?" he asked much like a frustrated mother. Ahsoka decided to step in. "Maybe they should both get laundry duty for a week?" she suggested. Hawk looked dismayed. "That… That's too much laundry!" he protested lamely. Anakin, however, seemed to approve of the idea. "Yes! You do that!" he told the clones, glad for a way of escape. Grumbling, the clones dispersed.

Ahsoka hoped her master wouldn't ask any questions about what she had been doing. She hated to lie to her master, but she couldn't tell him about her training with Rex in secret. She couldn't tell him, that she had taken Rex as her Padawan. Ahsoka was still a Padawan herself and now she was teaching Rex the ways of the Force, how to properly use a light saber, and everything that someone had to know about being a Jedi. "Hey Snips," Anakin greeted and ripped Ahsoka out of her thoughts.

"Hey there Skyguy," she mumbled back.

"Could we please go into your quarters for a second? I want to talk to you," Anakin asked.

"Sure," she mumbled, as they both walked in Ahsoka's quarters. After that Ahsoka closed the door.

"What do you want to talk to me about?" Ahsoka asked.

"I just want to know why I have the feeling that you're keeping something from me," Anakin replied.

"I'm not keeping anything away master," Ahsoka lied.

"Snips, you know that we vowed not to keep anything from the other. So if there is something you're keeping in your heart, just feel free to tell me. And you don't have to be afraid that I'll send you back after you told me. I won't and you know that. I could never send you back," Anakin said.

"I know master," Ahsoka replied and forced herself to smile.

"But I'd rather change the subject now. Could we do that?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yes we can," Anakin replied before a moment of silence, since both the Master and the Padawan had no idea what to talk about. Anakin spoke up.

"You told me that you had a boyfriend, but you never told me his name, so who is the lucky guy?" Anakin asked.

"First you tell me the name of the lucky woman, who you're married to," Ahsoka replied.

"I asked you first Ahsoka, so you have to go first," Anakin said.

"The one who is older has to go first and that would be you, so you'll go first," Ahsoka shot back, not to be out done.

"No you go first," Anakin replied.

"No you go first!"

"No you!" Anakin yelled jokingly.

"No you!" Ahsoka replied behind her giggles.

They went on like this for a while, until Anakin began to tickle Ahsoka, so she would go first.

"Master...stop...this," Ahsoka yelled breathlessly.

"Then tell me your boyfriends name," Anakin replied and tickled her even harder.

"Just...wait until...I can breathe...properly...again. I'll...tell...you...now," Ahsoka replied panting, as Anakin released her again.

"Okay it's...Rex," Ahsoka said.

Anakin's eyes went wide in shock.

"So Rex...is your boyfriend?" Anakin asked.

"Yes," Ahsoka mumbled.

"Now you've got to tell me the name of your wife," Ahsoka added.

"It's Senator Amidala," Anakin replied.

"So Padmé...is your wife?" Ahsoka asked and found herself sounding like Anakin when she had said Rex was her boyfriend.

"Yes," Anakin mumbled and found that he sounded like Ahsoka had when she had confirmed that Rex was her boyfriend.

But then the Master and the Padawan just burst out into laughter.

_**Ending word:**___ Chapter 6 is done. I know that it's a shortie, but I hope you enjoy it still. I just felt, like there had to be some "Anakin-and-Ahsoka-playfully-bickering in this chapter. Well...there's nothing left to say, so bye-bye. Oh and before I forget it:

**May the force be with you!**


	7. An Enemy In Armor

**Hello! It's me again; your annoying author Got the Jitters! And I'm not alone, because I've brought a new chapter with me! Now this chapter is going to take place about a month after the last chapter because I don't want to spend the time writing all about Rex's long and boring recovery from his blaster wound. We'd lose all our readers that way. Rex has recovered and has spent all this time doing all the stuff he does every day and learning the ways of the Force from Ahsoka in secret. The problem now is how to get him a light saber crystal. Unbeknown to them, a disguised enemy lurks in their midst….**

The crew of the _Resolute_ was almost all asleep. Of course there were night watches and such, but the majority had gone to bed hours ago, due to the time- 1 AM. Perfect. The armored figure had nothing to worry about, even if it were seen. The only thing that might give it away was if it was asked to take of the helmet or speak. But no one did.

Once, it accidently ran into a Clone Captain in a doorway, but the clone only muttered a hurried apology and brushed past, obviously not wanting to be questioned about where he was going in one in the morning. That was just fine with it, for it didn't want to be questioned either. If only that clone had known who he had bumped into. Then he would have been more obliged to pull a blaster then mutter an apology. Later that clone would finally realize who it had been, and would clench his fists in anger. But as it was he simply walked by without taking a second look at the one who he'd bumped into. As a result he wouldn't recognize the armored figure until much, much later. It continued on its way, silently glad it wouldn't have to kill a clone so soon. It was hoping to have some fun first.

It pulled rounded a corner and walked into a hallway. Without tuning its head- so as to not look suspicious- it used the helmet's scanners to check and make sure the cost was clear. It was. It ducked into a closet on the right side of the hall and closed the door. It crouched there a moment, before taking out a com unit. It spoke into it. "Massster, I have infiltrated the ship. What are my orderssss?" it said in a reptilian voice, slurring the letter S like a snake. "Good!" the answering voice emitting from the com unit was disguised, so it sounded almost electronic.

"The Togruta Jedi has the information we need. She is close to the clones, and I'm sure she can reveal some… unique, clones that will bring an extra price in the Market. Find her quarters and search them. Be extra careful, she is a skilled Jedi, and will sense it if you leave things out of place. She must not know you were there! When you are done, report back immediately and you will receive further orders. Do not fail me." And with that, the connection broke. The armored figure waited a moment, listening. When it was sure all was safe, it slipped out discreetly and headed for the nearest map of the ship, hanging on a wall.

A while later, the door to Ahsoka's quarters opened a crack. The Togruta Jedi was not there, because she and Rex had taken to training at night. It slipped in and closed the door behind it. It searched around the room, finding nothing of interest. It looked under the bunk and found a holo-journal. It turned it on and scrolled through it. It soon found what it was looking for. Grinning maliciously, it slipped the journal in one of its hidden pouches, used for carrying things like this. It hurried out of the room, making sure everything was in its place, besides the journal.

About an hour later, the armored figure sat safely in its own ship, with the lines of hyperspace surrounding it. It pulled out the com unit and informed the person on the other end of his discovery. The one known as Master was pleased.

**Well… sorry it was short. I started this chapter, then stopped and started over again and again. But the words just wouldn't come. Then all of a sudden a light bulb flashed above my head. This is the result of that. Was it intriguing? Review and tell me if it was, or wasn't! There is nothing left to say but bye and **_**"May the Force be with you."**_


	8. The Case Of The Missing Journal

_**A word from the Author:**_ Hey there everyone. It's my turn again with "What am I?" or "Feel the Force". Well...I don't know what else to say, so I will just start now.

Ahsoka walked down the hallway of the _"Resolute"._Since her Master and the 501st legion were assigned on another mission, they wouldn't return to Corouscant anytime soon. As she stepped into her quarters, she sensed that there was something wrong. One of her belongings was missing. She quickly looked under her bed and found out what it was.

"_Oh no! My holo-journal is gone! If it falls into my Master's hands, I am SO DEAD!" _Ahsoka thought. She franticly looked everywhere, using the Force as a guide. But she soon realized it was futile, and that the journal must have been stolen. It couldn't have been Anakin, he left yesterday and the journal had still been there. The other clones weren't interested enough in her to go so far as to steal her journal. That left only one person.

She realized Rex was standing behind her. He had come to see Ahsoka a few minutes ago.

"What's wrong Ahsoka?" he asked.

"YOU! You stole my holo-journal last night you came to see me!" she exclaimed.

"Wh-wha-what? Calm down Ahsoka. I didn't even know that you had one, until now!" Rex replied completely confused.

Ahsoka didn't say anything. Rex wrapped his arms around her.

"Trust me Ahsoka...I would never do something like this. What kind of a boyfriend would steal from the girl he loves? I love you Ahsoka and I'd never steal from you. What am I supposed to do with a holo-journal anyway?" Rex asked.

"How sure is that?" Ahsoka asked at looked at Rex.

She was smiling a little already and Rex saw that. He also could sense that she believed him.

"That sure," was his only response, before he brought her lips to his.

Their kiss lasted long. As they pulled away, Ahsoka smiled.

"I'm sorry for suspecting you," she whispered, before she kissed Rex again.

Their kiss lasted really long once again.

"It's okay," Rex mumbled, as they pulled away.

"But who did it then? Who broke into my quarters and stole my holo-journal? For what does this certain someone even need it? Who sent him?" Ahsoka asked.

"Maybe we have a spy on board," Rex suggested.

"That's too easy to me. There must be more behind it. Somebody wants to find something out and my holo-journal was the key for this someone," Ahsoka replied.

"Who could do something like this? Except for the usual leaders of the Seppies you do not have any enemies, do you?" Rex asked.

"No I don't. I'm not the one to start arguments or worse. Who else could have stolen it? Battle droids?" Ahsoka asked, but then the couple laughed, since they knew that battle droids weren't smart enough to sneak onto a Jedi cruiser, steals something and head back without being spotted.

"Who could have done it then?" Ahsoka asked, as their laughter quieted down.

"We should find it out. Maybe this someone, who stole your journal also wants to put us all in danger," Rex suggested.

"You are overdramatic Rex, but it could still be true," Ahsoka replied.

"Let's find out then," Rex said.

_**Ending word:**_ Chappie 8 is done and up. I hope you all love it and I'd love it if you'd leave some reviews behind. Well...there is nothing left to say, so I'll just say bye-bye aaaaannnnddd...

_**may the force be with you!**_


	9. Monster Of A Mission

**It's me again, Got the Jitters! I'm sorry it took so long to update, but I was having technical difficulties. In other words, I would start this chapter, stop, re-read it, decide I didn't like it, erase it, and start all over again several times. That and the fact that this chapter is longer than usual caused writing this chapter to take a while. I'm sorry!**

A meeting was being held. Two figures, one armored, the other dressed in brown robes, stood in the center of a room. Surrounding them on all sides were black droids. These droids were not Separatist droids, but something far more sinister. Each droid was shaped to look like a tall robed man clothed in long pitch black robes that billowed and flowed, making the illusion of shadows.

You could not make out any of the droid's features, except its shape. The droid's photoreceptors were just as black as the robes and with the long hood drawn over the droid's head it was like looking into an empty black void when you tried to look into its face. The hood was attached to its head, so it could not fall down and reveal the droid's face. They were strong, fast, and agile; their intelligence was higher than any other droid's, and they were programmed to obey all orders. Their weapons were built-in and hidden beneath their cloak. As a result they were not given away by bulky blasters, or slowed down by troublesome electro-staffs. But their weapons were all the more deadly, and they always had a surprise, literally, up their sleeves. Little could stop them. They were built to kill.

The figure in brown robes was pleased; he had designed these droids himself, and they would serve their purpose. He had named them Phantom Droids. "Masster," the armored figure hissed, "what have we dissscovered?"

"The key to destroying all that stands in our way. We will kill them from the inside out!"

"How, Masster?"

The Master explained his plan, and his companion nodded in evil glee. "Thiss shall be the end of all opposssition!"

"Caution comes first, my friend," the Master reminded him. "We have yet to test it, this plan could easily backfire."

"Who should we tesst it on?"

"How about… our Kaminoan friend."

"She will be perfect…"

"I will tell the droids to inject her with it. We will see if it is effective, and if it has the effect we want."

"Wasss it made to have a quick effect?"

"It should start almost immediately. Droids, bring her here."

The droids hurried off and returned a little while later with a struggling Kaminoan in tow.

"Taun We," the Master greeted her coolly. "I hope you have enjoyed your stay here."

"Quite the opposite, I assure you," she replied bravely, doing an impressive job of keeping her terror out of her voice and expression.

"I am afraid that your friends will not be of much assistance to you," the Master said slowly.

"They will look for me," Taun We replied confidently.

"Maybe they will, but they will blame the Separatists, and look in all the wrong places. So I wouldn't expect a rescue party. Even if they did know where you are, your lazy species would be too cowardly to attempt a rescue," the Master said, his voice thick with disgust and spite as he added the insult. Taun We glared at him, but wisely refrained from arguing further. The Master insulted her and her species a few more times, but Taun We said nothing. Losing interest in toying with her, the Master decided it was time to get to business. "We have invented a new way to destroy our enemies. From the inside out," he said ominously, with an evil gleam in his eye. "The Jedi will never stand a chance, and by the time they realize what is happening, it will be far too late."

Taun We's eyes widened, but she kept her silence and waited for him to continue. The Master decided not to enlighten her with their plan, but instead to torture her with the unknown. "We have not yet tested this new plan, but you will serve us as an experiment. I'm sure in the end you will make a fine example."

Taun We didn't know what he planned, but when the Phantom Droids parted to reveal a new ominous looking droid, and as she was dragged towards it, her worst fears were confirmed. Her screams, however loud, were not loud enough to bring the help she called for.

Rex sat up in bed, sweating and gasping for breath. _"Another bad dream…"_ he thought, then corrected himself,_ "No, a vision from the Force."_ He KNEW somehow, that this vision was a warning. And if he had learned one thing from experience, it was to NEVER take a warning lightly. He should talk to Ahsoka about it, but not now. Yoda had called for a Council Meeting, and had specifically asked for Rex to be there.

Why the Grand Master would ask for a clone to attend was beyond him, but he had a suspicion it had something to do with his light saber problem. Ahsoka had told Yoda all about his sensitivity, and Yoda, much to Rex's shock and surprise, agreed to help them out. He agreed with everything Ahsoka had said, and had even taught Rex a little about the mysteries of the Force.

So far they hadn't had a chance to get that blasted crystal on that blasted planet, and Rex was getting tired of using a blasted training saber. Well, when they practiced that was. During real battles, he still used his blasters so as not to be discovered, but kept his training saber hidden in his armor, just in case. Yoda had also helped him keep his cover as a mindless clone soldier by joining forces with Ahsoka and placing some sort of shield or cloak around his Force-signature, so that as his training progressed, his bright presence wouldn't be sensed by the Jedi or Sith. One thing that never ceased to puzzle him was why Yoda had protested so strongly about Anakin's training, because he was too old, and yet had no problem with him-a full grown man-training. Though he was sure Yoda had his reasons.

A few hours later, Rex was standing before the Council. Yoda looked around the room and waited until he had everyone's full attention. "Discuss Skywalker's Padawan, we are going to. Older and more experienced, she is. Test her, to see if she is responsible enough to lead a few missions we should. Send her on an easy mission, we should, alone," Yoda said, casting a meaningful glance at Anakin as he said the word "alone". As Rex predicted, Anakin practically exploded. "WHAT? No Masters, that is too much! She can't go alone! She's not responsible enough!"

"How sure of that, are you?" Yoda interrupted.

"W-well," Anakin stuttered, his face red.

"The point of this mission is to see if responsible enough she is," Yoda calmly pointed out. "Easy, we will make sure the mission is," he added to help calm the overly-protective Master.

"She must have at least ONE companion," Anakin argued, unknowingly saying exactly what Yoda wanted.

"Take a clone trooper with her, she should," Yoda agreed. "This clone, I think will be of great help," he added, gesturing to Rex. "Complimented him many times, you have. Able, I think he is."

Ahsoka, who had been watching and listening silently up until now, spoke up. "I'm ready Master," she said eagerly. "It will be an easy mission, and I'll have Rex with me! What could go wrong?"

"Knowing you two, everything," Anakin said dryly, but he seemed a bit less determined.

"I'll keep her safe," Rex said reassuringly.

"Well… alright. I'll be prepared to rescue you," Anakin said reluctantly.

"But we won't need rescuing," Ahsoka said playfully.

"Yah, right," Anakin said.

Both Ahsoka and Rex inwardly grinned. They could both see a crystal hunt in the near future.

"A mission I have for them," Yoda said, getting strait to business. "On the planet Danzoar a small base we have established, but terrorizing the few clones stationed there, an unknown and unseen monster is. Murdering and eating at night one clone at a time the monster is, leaving only the bones and damage behind. Signs of a large monster with claws, the clones of found. Heard no screams are, and footage of the monster, the cameras do not have. By the time discovered, the victim is, to late it is."

"Creepy," Ahsoka shuddered.

"Past cameras, the monster can get, but past the Force, it is impossible to. Go to Danzoar you must, and kill this monster."

"This is supposed to be an easy mission?" Rex asked nervously.

"Fairly easy it should be compared to infiltrating a Separatist base," Yoda pointed out, "done that many times you have."

"Well, you have a point, General," Rex admitted.

"Speak to these two alone I would like to. Dismissed, the Council is," Yoda said.

After the Council had dispersed, Yoda looked at Rex and Ahsoka. "Know, you do, that a cover-up this mission is?"

Ahsoka and Rex nodded.

"Very real, the mission and monster is, but search for the crystal you must also."

"So wait," Ahsoka broke in, "We have to do BOTH?"

Yoda nodded solemnly.

At that moment, Rex just knew they were in for a very, very scary adventure.

**Oh yah, and in case anyone was wondering, I completely made up the planet Danzoar. So I don't think you'll be finding it on any Star Wars maps anytime soon. Please review and tell me if you hated this chapter, or thought it was cool, or you thought is was just okay.**


	10. A Flight Full Of Doubts

_**A word from the Author:**_ TIME TO LOCK AND LOAD! Hey everybody, this is jediclonecowgirl. It's my turn with the story again, so sit back, relax and have fun with this chapter.

Ahsoka and Rex were sitting in a shuttle next to each other and were the only ones in it besides the pilots, because they had to do this mission all by themselves. The shuttle was in hyperspace, and the two of them were on their way to Danzoar. Ahsoka had been quiet the entire flight and Rex started to get worried.

"What's wrong Ahsoka? You've been quiet since we took off. Tell me what's wrong," Rex said and took Ahsoka's hand.

"Please don't talk so loudly. The pilots will probably hear us," Ahsoka whispered to her boyfriend.

"Ahsoka...please tell me what's bothering you," Rex whispered and kept a hold of her hand.

"I hate that we are hiding all of this from my master. He knows that we are in a relationship, but he doesn't know that you are Force-sensitive and I am training you. He could know it, since I already entrusted the secret of our relationship to him. I can't help it Rex," Ahsoka replied, with tears in her eyes.

Rex just kept holding Ahsoka's hand. He knew about the bonding between master and student in the Jedi order and he knew that Ahsoka loved her master really much.

"Ahsoka... Your master means a lot to you and that isn't a crime. But we can't tell him," Rex whispered.

"He is the closest thing I have to an older brother," Ahsoka said.

"I know that I can't tell him this, but I still wish I could and I wish our love wasn't going against the Jedi code. This is all so..." Ahsoka began quietly.

"...Confusing?" Rex guessed.

"Yes. Jedi aren't supposed to have attachments and certainly not to love, but I still love you, my Master loves Senator Amidala from Naboo and I'm pretty sure that there are other Jedi with attachments too," Ahsoka sighed.

"Ahsoka, I love you, nothing can change that, and if you should end up getting kicked out of the Jedi Order, I would leave the clone army and support you, wherever I can," Rex whispered and gently kissed her cheek, since a kiss on the lips wasn't possible in the shuttle.

"Thank you Rex," she whispered back with a teary smile on her face.

They kept quiet, because they were still afraid, that the pilots would hear them. Suddenly one of them announced that they would arrive at Danzoar soon.

_"This is where the fun begins,"_ Ahsoka thought bitterly, as the shuttle came out of hyperspace.

_**Ending Word:**_ Chapter 10 is done! I know it's a shortie, but I hope you still like it. I'd love it if you'd leave some reviews behind, before you arrive at the planet where your next mission is going to take place. Well...there is nothing left to say, so I'll just say bye-bye aaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnndddddddd...

_**May the force be with you.**_


	11. We Really Need A Better Plan

**Got the Jitters here with a new chapter, finally! (Laughs sheepishly) It's uh… It's been a while… Please don't kill me! (Cowers in terror) I'm sorry I really am! I had a hard time with this one, like a REALLY hard time, so I hope it's worth it… Writers block… long vacation… no internet… new baby sister… Of course you probably don't want to sit here listening to my excuses, so… I'll just… start now… **

_"Maybe this isn't such a good idea…"_ was the first thing Rex thought upon seeing the mysterious planet Danzoar. When they entered the misty atmosphere and found their shuttle engulfed in fog so thick they couldn't see three feet out the windows, his second thought was the famous, _"I have a bad feeling about this."_

"I don't know about you, but I'll be glad to leave this place," Ahsoka said quietly.

Despite the fact that she was echoing his own thoughts, Rex did his best to lighten the mood.

"Wow, already? And we haven't even landed yet!"

And of course he failed. The withering look Ahsoka shot him was proof of that. Oh well, at least he tried. A little while later, Rex found himself greeting the clones stationed there. To his shock only few clones could be seen. Yoda hadn't been kidding when he said this base was small.

"Why is this base so small?" he asked an ARC-Trooper.

"This planet isn't considered a very high target for either the Separatists or the Republic because of its lack of recourses. The only reason we have a base here period is the few lightsaber crystals," the trooper explained.

"But still, there should be more troopers here than this!" Rex protested. The clone looked grim.

"There were. The monster killed them."

Ahsoka suddenly spoke up. "We have to start our investigation somewhere. What's your name, trooper?"

The clone looked startled, but then answered, "CT-4177."

"No, I mean your _name_, as in, what your friends call you."

"Oh… Well… My brothers call me Bomber."

"Wonderful to meet you, Bomber. Now, can you please tell us how many clones were originally stationed here?"

"Fifty."

"And how many victims have there been?"

"Twenty."

Ahsoka gasped. "So many! That means… there are only thirty clones stationed here! We have to put an end to this monster," she concluded determinedly.

"We sent for help almost as soon as the killings started, Commander. May I ask, what took so long?" the clone respectfully asked.

Ahsoka smiled slightly. "Oh, none of that 'Commander' nonsense. Call me Ahsoka," she said in a friendly voice. But then her expression fell again. "And as for your question… I honestly don't know. I'm sorry we didn't get here in time to stop more of the killing."

Bomber simply nodded. Rex decided to get things back on track.

"What have you done to try and stop the monster?" he asked Bomber.

"Everything. Night watches, patrols, anything we could to try and stop it. We even tried to find it at one point, but of course we were unsuccessful."

"Tell us everything you can about this monster," Ahsoka said.

"Well, the cameras didn't pick up anything, even though there is lots of evidence a large, clawed monster broke its way in. It's beyond our knowledge how it does this, but for some reason our doors and walls hold no resistance against it. Apparently anyone who sees this monster doesn't live to tell the tale, which is why we don't have more information on it. And strangely enough, we don't hear any unusual sounds when it attacks, so we have no idea when an attack occurs until we find the bodies and damage later."

Ahsoka said, "Go on," to Bomber.

"Its tracks lead a little way's north of our base, but then the thing just disappears, leaving not a trace."

"Interesting… Could you take us to the spot where it seems to disappear?" Rex asked.

"Yes… but we should probably wait until morning, it's getting dark and that's when the monster always comes out. It would be a suicide mission to try and go in the dark."

"Have any of the search parties gone during the night? Or did they all go during the day?" Ahsoka asked thoughtfully.

Bomber looked at her like she was insane. "Commander… I mean, Ahsoka, with all due respect, we wanted to survive those search parties. We weren't about to go when the monster is strongest."

"So in other words, you didn't? I think I know what we should do… but if I'm wrong, we're going to die. But then again, we could likely die anyway,"

"What are you thinking, Ahsoka?" Rex asked worriedly.

"Let's follow those tracks to the spot where they disappear. If we wait and hide nearby at night, we might see what's going on."

"But what if it sees you?" Bomber asked in dismay.

"That's a chance we'll have to take," Ahsoka responded firmly.

_"THIS IS WAY TO RISKY!"_ every fiber of Rex's being screamed silently, but Rex was far too well trained to let it show in his expression or to say it out loud. Unfortunately, Ahsoka could read his emotions through the Force and frowned. "Well, can any of you come up with a better plan?" she demanded. No one could.

**Got the Jitters:** Here, I switch off with jediclonecowgirl. She'll finish the chapter.

**_A Word from the Author: _** Hello everyone, it's jediclonecowgirl, with part two of the new chapter of "What am I". I know a few people will kick in our doors for this long wait, but Got the Jitters and I both had much to do. It's my turn with writing once again. Let's get the party started.

"Well, it's settled. We are going to make camp at the place where the monster always seems to disappear. Then when it shows itself, we will take it down and kill it," Ahsoka said in her "briefing voice".

"A full frontal assault on this monster... suicide." Bomber mumbled.

"It's a risk we'll have to take Bomber," Ahsoka, who had obviously overheard the ARC, said.

"With all due respect Commander Ahsoka, but you're crazy," Bomber said.

"Okay Bomber first of all, it might be crazy, but it's effective. Secondly... I told you, just call me Ahsoka," Ahsoka replied.

"Sorry Commander... errrrmmmm... Ahsoka... I'll never learn this!" Bomber growled.

"Don't worry; we've got it under control," Rex said, but he sounded like he was thinking the opposite.

"You have this in the choke-hold of madness," Bomber added.

"You might be right, but madness has method," Ahsoka retorted.

"I always though suicide wasn't the way of the Jedi," Bomber complained.

Rex snorted. "Hah, then you haven't met any Jedi before," he chuckled.

Ahsoka chuckled as well, thinking about how silly clones could get every now and then. She loved to watch the troopers bickering, along with her master. It never got old... except when the clones really got mad at each other, or got into fistfights. Then, it was up to the Jedi to make sure that the clones didn't show up at the next briefing with black eyes and bloody noses.

_"Some missions are so weird without Skyguy. I mean... sure it's good to finally get a chance to prove that I can do well on my own, but it's still not the same. I don't know if it's just me not thinking clearly, but... yeah... why not admit it. I'm feeling kriffin' guilty about keeping Rex's force-sensitivity from him. Good thing I put up mental shields, because if Rex could read my mind right now, I'd be in big trouble," _Ahsoka thought.

"_But I should stop thinking about it. Rex and I have way too much on our plate as it is. I need to keep my mind on the here and now. I can sort it all out later," _Ahsoka thought, and then noticed that the other clones had left, leaving only Rex and herself in the room. After Ahsoka had made sure no one was spying on them, she walked over to Rex and grabbed both of his hands.

"Do you really think this is a good idea?" Rex asked.

"It's our only chance to take out this monster. As a Jedi, you'll have to do what's best for the group Rex," Ahsoka replied.

"You sound like General Secura. Remember that joyful adventure on Maridun? Where your master was hurt and you wanted to stay with him, even though General Secura and I told you not to? Well... now you sound EXCATLY like her," Rex teased.

"Well aren't you funny," Ahsoka grumbled good-naturedly. When Rex snickered, she decided to defend the Jedi from his scrutiny.

"Well, despite what you think, Jedi are supposed to have fun every now and then. Remember how my Master and I always used to bicker back on Christophsis?" Ahsoka asked.

"Back then, all I wanted to do was to say 'Stop bickering and pull this off together' but I never had the courage. I mean... sure you were an inexperienced child back then, but when I think about what your Master's reaction would have been..." Rex said.

"Yeah... that would not have been really pleasant, but he took the news of us really well. Have you told anyone of your _vode_?" Ahsoka asked.

"The only one I possibly could've told about us was Cody. Well... there is still Fives, but... I do not think he will take the news without making a big deal out of it," Rex answered thoughtfully.

"C'mon have some faith in him. I'm sure he will only say 'the Captain's got a girlfriend' to every clone he meets," Ahsoka said, mockingly.

Now it was Rex's turn to retort, "Hah, very funny."

"Well... tonight we'll be on a blind date with a not-at-all-friendly-monster," Rex said suddenly after a comfortable silence.

"Well, this ought to be fun," Ahsoka giggled.

They had to mock danger. The alternative was to tremble with fear.

"Ahsoka... if we do not pull this one off, I want to tell you something," Rex said then, his voice turning serious.

"What is it Rex?" Ahsoka asked, feeling her smile slip away.

"_Ni'kar'tayli gar darasuum,_" Rex said.

"What?" Ahsoka asked and Rex realized with a flash of embarrassment that she did not know as much Mando'a as he did.

"It's Mando'a for 'I love you,' or 'No matter how long forever turns out to be, I am yours,'" Rex replied.

"_Ni'kar'tayli gar darasuum," _Ahsoka echoed, before kissing Rex tenderly. As they pulled apart Rex smiled.

"I know you forever _cyrae," _he whispered.

"Don't Mandalorians say that when they get married?" Ahsoka asked.

"Errr...no!" Rex said quickly, his cheeks getting red.

**_Ending Word:_** Well... this chapter is done and now it's my partner's turn again. We'll update more often now. I wish I could also translate say in Mando'a that we'll update more often now. It would be kinda fitting for this. All I have left to say is bye, aaanndd...

**_May the Force be with you._**


End file.
